1. The field of the invention is oil well related process and treatment outside of such wells of materials leaving such wells.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Prior treatment of discharge liquors from wells has been to hold such liquors in pits until evaporated or to transport such liquors to areas deemed satisfactory for disposal. This has resulted in undesirable pollution in areas to which such liquors are transported as well as in those areas in which such liquors are stored. While governmental regulations provide for lining of well discharge liquor storage pits to prevent ground water pollution pending evaporation of such liquors, such materials are frequently so mishandled that those liquors damage the areas neighboring such storage pits as well as ground water below such storage zones.